thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Morgan Jones
Morgan Jones ist ein Hauptcharakter und ein Überlebender des Ausbruchs in ''The Walking Dead''. Er ist der Ehemann von Jenny, der Vater von Duane, und das letzte bekannte überlebende Mitglied der Jones-Familie. Während der Evakuierung wurde Jenny gebissen und erlag der Infektion, was dazu führte, dass Morgan und Duane Zuflucht in King County, Georgia, suchten, wo die Familie Grimes lebte. Nach dem Verlust seines Sohnes (der von Jenny gebissen wurde) lebte Morgan ein Leben in Verleugnung, in der Hoffnung, sich selbst zu retten, indem er die invasiven Wanderer tötete. Am Ende von "No Sanctuary" wird aufgedeckt, dass Morgan sich teilweise selbst erlöst hat und auf der Suche nach Terminus ist, bevor Rick Grimes 'verändertes Zeichen ihn ablenkt. Nachdem er über eine Karte, die nach Washington DC führt, mit einem vertrauten Namen stolpert, geht er nach Norden, bis er Wege mit Daryl Dixon und Aaron, Rekrutierern der Safezone Alexandria, kreuzt, die ihn in die Stadt bringen, in der er wiedervereint ist sein lang verlorener Freund, Rick Grimes. Übersicht Persönlichkeit Morgan ist ein weiser, aber stark geschädigter Mann. Vor der Apokalypse war er ein liebevoller Familienvater, der für seine Frau und seinen Sohn sorgte. Aber die Apokalypse forderte ihren Tribut, und nachdem seine Frau in einen Zombie verwandelt wurde, konnte er damit fertig werden, dass er immer noch seinen Sohn Duane zur Seite hatte. Morgan war in mancher Hinsicht wie Rick Grimes, da beide Überlebende taten, was sie konnten, um für ihre Familie zu sorgen und sie in Sicherheit zu halten. Jetzt sind Morgans innere Dämonen am Rande der Flucht, da die Welt ihm keine Schrecken erspart, seine schwere PTSD nur durch seine unerschütterliche Hingabe an Aikido unterdrückt wird. Während ein guter Mann in seinem Kern ist, kämpft Morgan immens mit einer Geisteskrankheit, die durch ein Trauma hervorgerufen wird. Nachdem Rick gegangen war, um seine Familie in Atlanta zu finden, begann Morgan rücksichtslos zu werden, was schließlich zum Tod seines Sohnes führte. Als Rick Morgan das nächste Mal begegnete, war er ein veränderter Mann, der durch den Tod seiner Familie wahnsinnig geworden und intensiv mit Kummer geplagt war. Also behauptete er, sich durch das Töten aller Zombies in King County zu retten, obwohl Morgan gezeigt wurde auch zu einem kaltblütigen Mörder geworden, der jeden umbrachte, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte, selbst wenn es harmlose Überlebende waren, wie er gesehen hat, als er zwei Überlebende brutal ermordete, weil sie ihm in den Wald folgten. Erst nachdem er einen friedlichen Überlebenden namens Eastman getroffen hatte, konnte Morgan seine geistige Gesundheit wiedererlangen und er entwickelte seinen Code, um nie wieder Menschen zu töten. Es war Eastman, der Morgan "Akido" lehrte und diesen mit Fähigkeiten ausstattete ein extrem furchterregender Kämpfer zu sein - nur mit einem hölzernen Stab ausgerüstet kann er vielen Bedrohungen auch durch bewaffnete Menschen abwehren. Nachdem Morgan seine geistige Gesundheit nach Eastmans Tod zurückgewonnen hatte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach anderen Menschen auf Eastmans Bitte hin. Nach der langen Reise und der Abkehr von Terminus dank eines Schildes für die Gemeinde, das umgestaltet wurde, um zu warnen, dass es kein Zufluchtsort sei, und eine Karte nach Washington, DC, mit Ricks Namen zu finden, und er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Freund machte. Morgan betrachtete zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedes menschliche Leben als wertvoll und weigerte sich, einen Mord zu begehen, um zu überleben, wie er sah, als er sich weigerte, zwei Mitglieder der Wölfe zu töten, die versucht hatten, ihn zu töten, während er draußen im Wald kampierte. Als er von den Personalvermittlern Daryl und Aaron in die Alexandria Sicherheitszone gebracht wird, findet er, dass Rick Pete Anderson ausführt, eine Tat, die ihn sichtlich schockierte. Im Anschluss daran nimmt Morgan eine starke Rolle in der Gemeinde Alexandria ein und ist mit seinen Kampffähigkeiten ein starker Überlebender und Beschützer, der bereit ist, alles zu tun, um gute Menschen vor Schaden zu bewahren, aber immer noch hartnäckig weigert, diejenigen zu töten, die tatsächlich eine Bedrohung für die Sicherheit seiner Gruppe wie gezeigt, wenn er einer Gruppe von Wölfen erlaubt, die Safe Zone nach ihrem brutalen Angriff zu verlassen, was fast zum Tod von Rick führt. Er hält auch den Anführer der Gruppe, Owen, am Leben, auch nachdem dieser klar gemacht hat, dass er immer noch jeden Überlebenden in der sicheren Zone abschlachten will und die Hilfe von Denise anwendet, um seine infizierte Wunde zu behandeln. Morgans Weigerung, Mord zu begehen, und der Wunsch, andere daran zu hindern, einen Mord zu begehen, ist so stark, dass er sogar seinen ideologischen Erzfeind verhinderte, dass Carol Owen dadurch tötete, dass er sie körperlich konfrontierte und sie umwarf. Morgan war auch sehr gegen die Idee, die Saviors zu töten und versucht, eine Gefängniszelle zu bauen, die menschliche Bedrohungen gefangen hält, anstatt sie zu töten. Trotz seines Konflikts mit Carol, nachdem sie aus der Sicherheitszone flieht, geht Morgan persönlich auf eine Mission, um sie zurückzubringen und rettet ihr Leben, indem sie ein Mitglied der Saviors namens Roman tötet, nachdem er sich weigert, sich zu ergeben menschliche Bedrohungen zu zerstören, um seine Verbündeten vor Schaden und sicherem Tod zu schützen. Nachdem sie das Königreich gefunden hat, kümmert sich Morgan trotz ihres kalten Verhaltens weiterhin um Carol, nimmt eine aktive Rolle in der Gemeinschaft ein und entwickelt eine enge Bindung mit Benjamin, trainiert mit Akido, genau wie Eastman es ihm beigebracht hat. Trotz der Tötung von Roman, dem Erlöser, der versucht hat, Carol zu töten, scheint Morgan immer noch an seinem Kodex festzuhalten, dass er keine Menschen tötet, und geht einfach mit der Knechtschaft des Königreichs zu den Errettern einher. Er scheint auch nicht gegen die Saviors kämpfen zu wollen, da er Richards Kampfpläne ablehnt und auch Ricks Plan, einen Krieg zu beginnen, nicht zustimmt und sich um die vielen Leben sorgt, die verloren gehen. Er schlägt sogar vor, Negan zu fangen, anstatt ihn zu töten. Jedoch, in "Bury Me Here", nachdem sein Schüler und Freund Benjamin von den Saviors als Folge der Aktionen von Richard getötet wurde, ist Morgan ernsthaft verärgert und traumatisiert und scheint wieder in seinen alten Zustand des Wahnsinns zurückzukehren, der durch PTSD angeheizt wird. Er tötet Richard brutal als Strafe, indem er ihn zu Tode erdrosselt und obwohl er behauptet, dass das Königreich von nun an die Forderungen der Saviors erfüllen wird, erzählt er Carol später, dass er plant, sie alle zu töten, was zeigt, dass Morgan zu seinen alten Gewohnheiten zurückkehrt und möglicherweise in den Wahnsinn zurückkehrend, wie man sieht, wenn er sein geliebter Stab in einen geschärften Speer schnitzt, den er benutzte, bevor er Eastman traf. Allerdings beteiligt sich Morgan aktiv am Kampf gegen die Saviours and Scavengers und zeigt damit, dass er nun tatsächlich bereit ist, menschliche Bedrohungen zu vernichten. Morgan kämpft weiterhin gegen seine Dämonen und Geisteskrankheiten. Zu Beginn der 8. Staffel wurde Morgan ein extrem gewalttätiger Mann, der alles tun würde, um jedes einzelne Mitglied der Retter zu töten. Er spießt sogar Paul Rovia in einem Kampf zwischen den beiden auf, ob sie die Retter leben lassen wollen oder nicht. Vor dem Ausbruch Macon, Georgia Morgan wurde Mitte der 1960er Jahre geboren und wuchs in Macon, Georgia, auf, obwohl wenig über seine frühe Kindheit bekannt ist. Morgan erlebte ein durchschnittliches Leben, in dem er zu einem hart arbeitenden und praktischen Mann wurde, der sich Fähigkeiten aneignete, die von Konstruktion, Handwerk und Schweißen reichten. Als Erwachsener wuchs er zum Familienvater in Texas auf, wo er sich in eine Frau namens Jenny verliebte und das Paar heiratete, wo sie später einen Sohn namens Duane hatten. Das Trio lebte als typische Familie zusammen. (Fotos zeigen die drei von ihnen auf mehreren Familienausflügen.) Nach dem Ausbruch King Country Zu Beginn des Ausbruchs evakuierten Morgan und seine Familie ihr Zuhause, wo sie Zeuge mehrerer Sendungen wurden, in denen andere Überlebende in Richtung Atlanta unterwegs waren, wo sich ein unterstütztes Flüchtlingszentrum befand, das Essen, Unterkunft und militärischen Schutz versprach. Ursprünglich aufgrund des Chaos und der entsetzlichen Ereignisse, die sie umschwärmten, waren Morgan und seine Familie widerwillig gezwungen, Zuflucht zu suchen und sich in einem nahe gelegenen Haus schwer zu verbarrikadieren. Doch die Tragödie traf, wo Jenny an einem unbekannten Punkt gebissen wurde, wo sie schließlich der Infektion erlag und in ihrem Haus umkam, trotzdem konnte Morgan sie nicht absetzen und brachte sie irgendwie nach draußen; Sowohl Morgan als auch Duane wurden von diesem Ereignis schwer verfolgt. Danach blieb Morgan seinem Sohn treu, wo er sich bemühte, für Duane ein Gefühl der Normalität zu schaffen, einschließlich der Korrektur seiner Grammatik und der Essensgebete. The Walking Dead Staffel 1 "Gute alte Zeit" Morgan sieht wie sein Sohn Duane mit einer Schaufel einen Mann im Krankenhauskittel niederschlägt. Der Mann kann noch etwas sagen bevor er in die Bewusstlosigkeit dämmert. Gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn bringt er den Mann ins Haus um ihn anschließend an ein Bett zu fesseln. Als der Mann zu sich kommt, stellt es sich schnell heraus, dass er Polizist ist und Rick Grimes heißt. Rick erzählt seine Geschichte und wird anschließend von Morgan und Duane in die Lage rund um die Seuche eingewiesen. Diese Einweisung verdeutlicht sich als Jenny, die Frau von Morgan und die Mutter von Duane, zum Haus wankt und dort am Türknauf rüttelt. Morgan erzählt Rick, dass sie irgendwann nach Atlanta wollen, da es dort Hilfe und Nahrung geben soll. Rick findet die Idee gut, da er dort seine Frau und seinen Sohn vermutet. Also entschließt er sich zu der Polizeistation zu fahren um Waffen und Munition zu holen. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg und plündern die Waffenkammer. Morgan bedankt sich für die Waffen und die Munition, kann aber nicht mit Rick kommen, da er noch etwas zu erledigen hat. Demnach fährt Rick in Richtung Atlanta, während Morgan und Duane wieder zurück zum Haus fahren. Morgan richtet sich ein Scharfschützennest ein um mit seinem neuen Gewehr seine Frau von ihrem Dasein zu erlösen. Um sie anzulocken, erschießt er einige Zombies. Als sie schließlich vor dem Zielfernrohr erscheint, schafft es Morgan nicht seine Frau zu erlösen. "Tag 194" Rick informiert Morgan über die Situation in Atlanta, warnt ihn vor dem Betreten der Stadt und übermittelt, dass er sich in einem Camp nahe der Stadt befindet. Nach dem Angriff auf das Camp versucht Rick erneut Morgan zu erreichen. Obwohl er keine Antwort bekommt, erläutert er ihm, dass sie das Camp aufgeben und zum Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle in Atlanta fahren. Staffel 2 "Zukunft im Rückspiegel" Rick versucht mit dem Funkgerät Morgan zu erreichen und berichtet, dass das Zentrum für Seuchenkontrolle eine Sackgasse gewesen ist und es dort keine Hilfe mehr gibt. Des Weiteren erklärt er ihm, dass der Rest der Gruppe nach Fort Benning fahren wird, da es dort sicher sein soll. Staffel 3 "Gesichter der Toten" Morgan und sein Sohn schlagen sich weiter durch. Nach einer Weile versuchen sie Rick über das Funkgerät zu erreichen, doch sie hören nur Rauschen. Sie werden ständig von Hunger geplagt. Als Morgan einmal ein Haus durchsuchte, sollte Duane draußen Wache stehen. Als sein Vater jedoch zurückkommt, ist Jenny da und steht ihrem Sohn gegenüber. Der Junge schafft es nicht auf seine Mutter zu schießen. Morgan ruft ihn zu sich, doch sein Sohn wird vor seinen Augen gebissen. Er sieht rot und erschießt die Untote schließlich. In der Zeit danach baut Morgan Fallen auf. Außerdem sammelt er Waffen und Kleidung. Er versucht auch weiterhin Rick zu erreichen bis die Batterien schließlich versagen. Eines Tages gelangen drei Fremde zwischen seinen Fallen hindurch. Er erschießt einen Zombie und fordert sie auf ihre Waffen und ein Teil der Kleidung fallen zu lassen und anschließend zu verschwinden. Die Fremden wehren sich. Morgan wird schließlich von einem Jungen angeschossen und fällt in Ohnmacht. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, liegt er gefesselt in seinem Bett. Er greift ein Messer und schneidet seine Fesseln auf. Dann greift er den Mann an, der mit ihm im Zimmer ist. Es gelingt ihm sein Messer in dessen Schulter zu rammen. Der Mann wird wütend und hält ihm seine Waffe an die Schläfe. Morgan bettelt darum, erschossen zu werden. Der Fremde fesselt ihn wieder an den Stuhl. Dort erzählt er ihm, dass er Rick Grimes ist - jener Freund, den er vor einem Jahr das Leben gerettet hat. Morgan erkennt ihn wieder und berichtet davon was ihm passiert ist. Dann fragt er, was mit seiner Frau ist. Auch Ricks Frau ist gestorben. Morgan erklärt, dass dies allen guten und schlechten Menschen passiert. Nur die Schwachen überleben. Rick lässt ihn frei und versucht ihn zu überzeugen mit ihm ins Gefängnis zu gehen. Er verspricht ihm Sicherheit und Gemeinschaft. Morgan will jedoch nicht mehr sehen wie geliebte Freunde sterben oder sich verwandeln. Er erklärt, dass immer wenn sie etwas wertvolles haben, es einen anderen gibt, der ihnen dies wegnehmen möchte. Rick empfiehlt er, dass er seinen Sohn schnappen sollte um zu fliehen. Er soll die Zeit auskosten, die ihnen noch bleibt. Danach setzt er seine Aufgabe fort, die Stadt zu säubern. Er erledigt die Zombies in den Fallen und sammelt sie auf einem Wagen. Dann fährt er sie zu einem Verbrennungsplatz, an dem er sie aufstapelt und anzündet. Staffel 5 Morgan kommt schließlich an Gleise und beschließt diesen zu folgen, nachdem er ein Schild mit der Nachricht, dass in Terminus Hoffnung und Schutz für alle wartet. Schließlich kommt er an Gabriels Kirche vorbei, wo er eine Nachricht auf einer Landkarte von Abraham an Rick findet. Als er nach ein paar Tagen Rast macht, wird er von zwei Mannern überfallen, die einer Gruppe angehören, die sich "Die Wölfe" nennt. Diese verlangen sämtliche Habseligkeiten von Morgan, der versucht ihnen klar zu machen, dass sie nichts von ihm befürchten müssen und ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen sollen. Als sie ihn jedoch angreifen, schlägt er sie mit einem Stock bewusstlos und verfrachtet sie in ein Auto, ohne sie jedoch zu töten. Später sieht er zufällig mit an, wie Daryl und Aaron von Beißer umzingelt in einem Auto gefangen sind. Er eilt ihnen zur Hilfe und befreit sie. Aaron lädt ihn daraufhin ein, mit ihnen nach Alexandria zu kommen und Morgan willigt ein, nachdem er erfährt, dass Rick dort ist. Als sie dort ankommen ist er jedoch geschockt, da Rick gerade einen Mann vor seinen Augen getötet hat. Staffel 6 Morgan ist überrascht darüber, dass Rick so gewalttätig ist, doch Rick macht ihm klar, dass er keine Risiken mehr eingeht. Die beiden können nur wenig miteinander sprechen, da bald schon klar wird, dass in der Nähe von Alexandria ein großer Steinbruch liegt, in dem sich über die Monate Beißer angesammelt haben. Gemeinsam wird ein Plan ausgearbeitet, der diese unschädlich machen soll. Morgan bleibt dabei zurück in Alexandria, als die Siedlung von den Wölfen überfallen wird. Er macht sich sofort auf, den Bewohnern zu helfen, versucht aber weiterhin, niemanden zu töten, was vor allem bei Carol auf Unverständnis trifft. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen, die Wölfe zu töten oder zu vertreiben, wobei Morgan einer Gruppe nahe legt, zu fliehen und niemals zurück zu kommen. Einen anderen Wolf kann er in der Krankenstation stellen und nimmt ihn gefangen. Morgan versteckt ihn im Keller eines Hauses und besucht ihn immer wieder, in der Hoffnung, er könnte ihn dazu bringen, mit dem Töten aufzuhören und sein Leben zu ändern. Als Rick zurückkommt, will er sofort mit Morgan sprechen, nachdem Carol ihm gesagt hat, dass er sich geweigert hat, die Angreifer zu töten. Morgan erklärt ihm, dass er er der Meinung ist, dass alles Leben wertvoll ist, doch Rick ist sich sicher, dass er eines Tages dies bereuen wird. Später bittet Morgan Denise um Hilfe, da der Wolf, den er gefangen genommen hat, eine infizierte Wunde zu haben scheint. Er kann sie überzeugen, mit ihm zu kommen, was jedoch auch Carol nicht verborgen bleibt. Sie folgt ihm und will von ihm wissen, wen er da in dem Keller gefangen hält, als die Mauer von Alexandria einstürzt und Beißer die Siedlung überschwemmen. Bei ihrer Flucht verletzt sich Carol, so dass sie in dem Haus, in dem Morgan den Wolf gefangen hält, Unterschlupf suchen. Carol kann nicht glauben, was Morgan getan hat und will den Wolf töten, was dazu führt, dass es zu einem Kampf zwischen ihr und Morgan kommt. Er kann Carol bewusstlos schlagen, wird dann jedoch von dem Wolf selbst niedergeschlagen, der daraufhin mit Denise als Geisel fliehen kann. Als sie beide wieder zu sich kommen, beteiligen sie sich an dem Kampf um Alexandria und können schließlich die Beißer töten. Unter ihnen ist auch der Wolf, der Denise gefangen genommen hatte und sie jedoch im Getümmel frei gelassen hatte. Morgan ist überrascht, dass Carol niemanden gesagt hat, dass er einen Wolf in seinem Keller hatte und beginnt dann, eine Zelle zu bauen, während Rick in die Hilltop Kolonie fährt, nachdem er Jesus über den Weg gelaufen ist. Als Morgan mitbekommt, dass Rick einen Deal mit dem Anführer von Hilltop ausgehandelt hat, der beinhaltet, dass sie die Saviours töten, die Hilltop in ihrer Gewalt haben, bittet er Rick, seinen Plan zu überdenken und stattdessen mit den Saviours Kontakt aufzunehmen. Dies lehnt Rick jedoch ab. Während etliche Bewohner Alexandrias gegen die Saviours einen Präventivschlag durchführen, bleibt er zurück und baut an seiner Zelle. Er macht Rick später klar, dass er hofft, dass diese Zelle Rick einmal eine Wahl lassen kann, ob er einen Mann tötet oder nicht. Als klar wird, dass sich Carol durch den Angriff gegen die Saviours verändert hat und Alexandria den Rücken gekehrt hat, will Morgan ihr nachgehen. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg, sie zu finden. Rick wundert sich, dass Morgan trotz ihres Disputs nach ihr suchen will. Sie kommen darauf zu sprechen, dass Rick Carol einst verbannt hat, nachdem sie zwei Kranke getötet hat, um die Gruppe zu schützen und macht ihm klar, dass seine Entscheidung damals dazu geführt hat, dass sie ihn später aus Terminus retten konnte. Sie kommen an eine verlassene Farm, auf der sie einen Mann treffen. Rick will ihn erschießen, doch Morgan hindert ihn daran. Dann gesteht er Rick, dass er einen Wolf im Keller hatte, der später Denise retten, die dann wiederum Carlverarzten konnte. Er macht ihm klar, dass er Carol finden wird, bittet Rick jedoch, zurück nach Alexandria zu gehen und auch nicht nach ihm zu suchen, wenn er nicht zurückkehrt. Dann verabschieden sich die beiden Männer. Morgan kann Carol schließlich in einer kleinen Stadt ausfindig machen. Er verarztet ihre Wunde und will sie nach Alexandria zurück bringen, doch Carol macht ihm klar, dass sie die Menschen dort zwar liebt, sie jedoch nicht mehr ertragen kann, dass sie sie nur schützen kann, wenn sie andere tötet. Während Morgan einen Beißer vor einem Gebäude tötet, nutzt Carol die Gelegenheit, um zu verschwinden. Er geht ihr nach und findet sie schließlich, nachdem sie von einem Saviour angegriffen wurde, der ihnen gefolgt war. Er redet auf den Mann ein, Carol am Leben zu lassen, als er jedoch erkennt, dass es ihm nicht gelingt, nimmt er die Waffe, die Rick ihm zuvor gegeben hatte und erschießt den Saviour. Dann kümmert er sich um die schwer verletzte Carol, als zwei Männer auf Pferden auf ihn zukommen. Morgan erklärt ihnen, was passiert ist und sie bieten ihm daraufhin ihre Hilfe an, die er wohlwollend annimmt. Getötete Opfer Diese Liste zeigt die Opfer, die Morgan getötet hat: * Jenny Jones (Beißer) * 40er Mann * 20er Mann (Beißer) * Eastman (indirekt verursacht; außerhalb der Gnade) * Jeffery (Infiziert) * Owen (Infiziert) * Roman * Benjamin (vor der Wiederbelebung) * Richard * Duke (neben Carol Peletier) * Paulie (neben Carol Peletier) * Gomez (neben Carol Peletier) * Gavin (indirekt verursacht) * 1 ungenannter Wolf (Infiziert) * 26 namenlose Saviors (23 direkte, 3 neben Carol Peletier) * 1 ungenannter Scavenger * Zahlreiche Beißer und unbenannten Personen Auftritte Trivia * Robert Kirkman kündigt ein Wiedersehen mit Morgan in der Zukunft an: "... And Morgan will return in the TV show when the time is right..." (dt: "... Und Morgan wird in die TV-Show zurückkehren, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist." * Es gibt einen Folgefehler. In der ersten Staffel sagt Rick zu ihm, dass er sein Walkie Talkie jeden Abend andrehen würde. Aber in der dritten Staffel beschuldigt Morgan den Polizisten seines nie angedreht zu haben und sagt, dass er sein Walkie Talkie jeden Morgen angedreht hätte, doch Rick hätte nie geantwortet. Auch schon in der ersten Staffel sieht man öfter, dass Rick versucht Kontakt zu Morgan aufzunehmen und jedesmal geht die Sonne gerade auf. Dies ist aber vermutlich darauf zurückzuführen, das es zwischen den beiden in der Hektik ein Missverständniss gab und Morgan ihn versuchte Abends zu erreichen, aber Rick früh morgens. (stimmt nicht) Nachweise __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter TWD Kategorie:Lebende Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Alexandria Sicherheitszone Kategorie:Rick's Gruppe Kategorie:Die Miliz Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 7 Kategorie:Charaktere: Staffel 8 Kategorie:Kein Pate Kategorie:Alexandria